ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Mod's School for Superheroes/Transcript
Prologue (Black Canary wakes up with a huge gasp on her face) Black Canary: Huh? (Black Canary finds herself clamped to a chair with her wrists and ankles securly bound and wearing an inhibitor collar on her neck. She struggles againsts the bonds, but no avail. She notices that the Team we're in similar chairs, waking up with assorted groaning) Artemis: (during the previous) What? Miss Martian: Huh? Superboy: What the? Kid Flash: Am I the only one who doesn't know where we are? Mad Mod: Why you're right where you belong my duckie! (Kid Flash see Mad Mod standing on a balcony) Mad Mod: You're in school! (Mad Mod slides down the staircase and lands near Miss Martian) Mad Mod: That's right lads and loveys. You're the only students at Mad Mod's School for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders, (Mad Mod tosses his cane to the other hand holds it out) Mad Mod: And it's high time someone taguht you sprogs a lesson. (The ruby on Mad Mod's cane flares as Black Canary and the Team looked concerned and scared) Rocket: Oh boy. Act One (Mad Mod is strolling leisurely towards Black Canary and the Team) Black Canary: Everyone! Move! (Black Canary and the Team are unable to break their bonds, but no avail. Mad Mod is now prancing at the foot of the stairs and swings his cane) Miss Martian: It's no use! I can't move! (Mad Mod leans to Miss Martian) Mad Mod: Specially designed chairs luv. (Close up; he leans to her face) ''Can't have your powers disrupt my lecture now, can I? '''Superboy': (offscreen) Get away from her! (Mad Mod straightens up, glances at Superboy and thrusts his cane into his face. The ruby flares up as Superboy recoils from the glare as far as he can) Mad Mod: Now don't get your knickers in a twist my little snot. (Mad Mod backs off) Mad Mod: I didn't had to go through the trouble filling your mountain clubhouse with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split. Artemis: Okay, then what do you want? Mad Mod: Just like I said dearie. (Mad Mod leans to Artemis's face) Mad Mod: To teach you lots a lesson! ''(Mad Mod backs off)'' Mad Mod: Yes, I've been watching you misbehave, and I have misbehaving children. Obsidian Girl: We're not misbehaving children! Mad Mod: Yes, you are! Fighting crime, saving lives and interfering with the plans of hard-working villains! Sonic Girl: (in thought) ''Whatever! '''Mad Mod': Why, you're nothing but no good trouble makers! Metal Canary: (angry) Hey! Mad Mod: But you'll learn your place soon enough. You see, I'm older than you. So I'm bigger, badder and better! Kid Flash: Say what....(gets whacked in the head by Mad Mod's cane) Mad Mod: You're in my world now and you're not getting til you learn some proper respect! Aqualad: We will get out and when we do-- (School bell rings) Mad Mod: Oh dear, there's the bell my duckies. (saluting) Off to class. (The floor tiles underneath everyone's chair opened like a trapdoor, dumping everyone out of sight. Robin and Zatanna get dumped into a classroom in a perfect landing) Robin: Are you okay Zatanna? Zatanna: (gagged) ''Mmmhp! Mmmhp! '''Robin': Sorry, forgot you were gagged. (Mad Mod's face appears on a chalkboard) Mad Mod: Now how can I teach you kids a lesson if you won't sit still and listen? (Wooden arms came from the back of Robin and Zatanna's chairs as they grab their heads) Robin: And what's the point of this "teaching"? Feels more like progress of mind torture! Mad Mod: One of my hypnoscreens will do the trick. (The chalkboard switches from Mad Mod's face to hypnotic swirls) Mad Mod: (offscreen) ''And it will erase everything in your mind as well! ''(Mad Mod laughs as Robin and Zatanna struggle to resist the hypnosis) Robin: (straining) ''Zatanna, we can't let him hypnotize us! ''(Robin starts to succumb to the hypnoscreen, but manage to resist. He toggles the chair from right to left as it falls) Mad Mod: (approaching Robin) Now, now... what makes you think you could simply-- (all the sudden, he addresses to Zatanna, who is visibly motionless and uncounscious) This is no time to fall asleep! It's time for your-- (right after he releases her mouth, Zatanna suddenly opens her eyes as she catches him off-guard) (terrified) Oh, dear! She's not brainwashed! Zatanna: Eerf em dna Nibor! (The restraints holding Robin and Zatanna disappears as they get off, rubbing their wrists) Zatanna: (smirks) Faking the hypnotic trance trick works like a charm. Mad Mod: (shocked) ''How was this possible? How did you resist the hypnoscreen? '''Robin': You know what they say: Magicians never reveal their secrets. (hits Mad Mod on both sides of his head with his sticks, knocking him unconscious) Zatanna: Looks like class is over! Mad Mod: (getting back up) ''Don't get too my dear. You maybe out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed. ''(Mad Mod pressed the ruby on his cane as robot busts with his face emerged from the ground as Mad Mod escapes by falling into a trapdoor) Zatanna: He's getting away! Robin: Get got bigger problems. (The robots surround Robin and Zatanna) Zatanna: Oh boy. Act Two (The robot stone busts get closer to Robin and Zatanna) Robin: This is so not whelmed. (Robin throws three birdarangs at some of the robots, destroying them) Robin: Let's go find the others! Zatanna: Right! (Robin and Zatanna runs off into the hallway and open the doors, which leads back to the atrium) Robin: Back where we started. Mad Mod: (offscreen) Indeed my duckie. (Robin and Zatanna see Mad Mod standing on top of the stairway) Mad Mod: Come and get me! (Robin and Zatanna runs on the stairs to catch Mad Mod, but the staircase was moving like an escalator) Zatanna: Uh Robin, does it feel like we're running on a treadmill? Robin: Kinda. Mad Mod: Children these days, they don't listen to adults. Sometimes it's hard to be a teach-- (Mad Mod's speech gets interrupted when Robin throws a birdarang at the railing, in front of him) Mad Mod: Hey, no throwing things while teacher is talking! (Robin shoots a grappling hook that embeds to the wall above the doorway as Mad Mod runs out through the doors) Robin: Oh no you don't! (Robin wraps his arm around Zatanna's waist as he reels themselves up to the landing.By the time they burst through the doors, they finds themselves is the same atrium again) Robin: What? Zatanna: You gotta be kidding me? Miss Martian: (offscreen) ''NOOOOOOOO! '''Robin': It's M'gann! Artemis: (offscreen) ''Let us go! '''Zatanna': Artemis too, let's save her! (Robin and Zatanna run off to the library, climb on some ladder, make it to the top to see a giant book with a hypnotic swiril inside) Act Three Category:Transcripts Category:Teen Titans Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas